The Love of an Assassin
by BlackAcez
Summary: Much has changed in a year for a now adolescent Me-Mow as she tries her Assassin's test one more time. But will this be her last? And will she receive help from an unexpected source? Story by: Codyhobgood271
1. Chapter 1

_**What up guys! You all may know me as BlackAcez for my TAWoG Story: "TAWoG- Family Ties." But now I am posting a story done by some good friends of mine. Codyhobgood271, Delhision, Harry S. Truman, ZombieFear101, FantomFiction and me! We are...I dont know! LOL. We need to think of a name first. Hopefully we will decide soon. This is an Adventure Time, Me-Mow story of her days in the academy of Assassins and her current mission. Finn is involved as well. They are both older than usual, especially Me-Mow. She intends to look like a 16 year old neko "cat" anime girl just so you guys wont visualize her as her official character design. Any and all credit goes to Codyhogoodboy271 especially. Since he made this fic. Hope you all enjoy and we will see you all next chapter! **_

* * *

_**Me-Mows POV**_

It has been one year since I lost to that stupid human and that magic dog. It was because of them that I failed my assassin's test last year and because of my failure I had to wait one year to try again. I was laughed at by all my other peers and looked down upon by all the other assassin's. That is, all but my friend Kim. Kim and I have been friends since we were kids. Kim is a human, she has long black hair wears an eye patch over her right eye, has a large syringe filled with a gray fluid, and a skull attached to her left arm. She has an olive green eye and light red skin. She wears a white dress with sleeves and knee-high red boots. She was the only person that ever believe in me, well her and my father. I remember the first time I met Kim. It all started 10 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

It was my first year at the Assassin's academy. At first I was so excited! I was going to learn how to become an assassin. I was happy that my dad agreed to let me go to the academy. I knew he did not like the idea of me wanting to be an assassin, but he said if this is really important to you then I will support you. I was now walking up to an old worn down looking building. It had a lot of holes everywhere, but that did not bother me in the slightest. Compared to my house this place was a castle. I walked up to the doors. I stopped right in front of the door. I looked up to see that the door handles were out of my reach. Great now how the hell am I supposed to get in?! I started looking around to see if there was any other way in. That's when I notice a window above a tree. The window had a hole in it just small enough for me to get into, so I climbed up the tree to a branch and then jumped though the hole. When I landed inside I looked around to see that the inside looked just as worn out as the outside of the building did. I decided to walk forward, hoping to find someone that could tell where to go.

_**About 30 minutes later**_

It took me a while but I came upon a room. I could hear noises coming from inside, so I crawled under the bottom of the door into the room. When I got to the other side I was in Aw. Inside there was a bunch of kid's all of which were different species.

"Can I help you?" A Goblin asked. He was sitting behind a table with his back turn away from me.

I was shocked that he knew I just came into the room without him even looking.

"I asked you a question girl!" He said in a loud and irritated voice.

I jumped in the air out of pure fright.

"I..i..i...am...he..re...to...lea..rn..how..to..e. .a..assa..ssion...sir. " Me-Mow stuttered in fear.

He got up from his chair. He walked straight up to me and got on one knee. I could feel my heart beating like crazy! Telling me to run away, but my legs would not move. He looked me straight in the eyes and asked me.

"Why do you want to be an assassin? What makes you think that someone like you could ever be a assassin?"

All the kid's were now looking at Me-Mow waiting to hear what she would say.

I stood in that spot for what seemed like forever. My head face down to the floor. I took a deep breath, tightened up my paws into a fist, lifted my head up, looked him in the eyes and said.

"It is my dream to be the best assassin in all of OOO! It is all I have ever dreamed about. I sleep, eat, breathe, and bleed that dream. I'd give my life for that dream! I will not let anything or anyone stand in my way! It's my way of life. That's why." Me-Mow said out of breath.

Everyone in the room was quite.

The goblin got up and turned his back to me.

"Go find a empty seat and sit down." The goblin said with a smirk on his face.

I smiled and started to look for an empty seat. I found a seat right in front of Kim.

_**2 months later**_

It has been two months since I started my training at the academy. Everything was going well. I was learning all new things that I would never have thought of. Everything looked to be going my way till that afternoon. I was eating my lunch all by myself behind the academy because most of the kid's thought I was a joke, but I was used to it. I was about to start eating when all of a sudden three goblin kid's took my lunch.

"Hey that's mine give it back!" Me-Mow yelled at the kids.

"OH is this yours?" Said one of the goblin's in a mocking.

"You know damn well it is! Now give it back!" Me-Mow said in a loud and angry voice.

I was about to walk up to the goblin, but he told one of the other goblin's to grab me by the back of my neck.

"Man for such a small girl, you sure have a big mouth." The second goblin said.

"You should watch your mouth little girl. Don't you know who we are?" The third goblin asked.

"Let me guess, dumb, dumber, and dumbest." Me-Mow said.

The third goblin punched me right in the face. I hit the ground hard. The second goblin picked me up again as the third goblin walked up to me.

"For your information wise ass we are the three best assassin's at this academy." The third goblin said.

"The one that just took your lunch his name is Fex. His specialty is in axe based weapons. The guy that is holding you by the back of your puny neck is named Oas his specialty is in magic. Last but not least my name is Shark, I am the leader and my specialty is in daggers." Shark said.

"Piss yeah right. The only thing you guys are best at is sucking. You three don't even know what it means to be a assassin!" Me-Mow said in a mad voice.

"That's funny coming from someone that can't lift up any kind of weapon. You have no special skills at all." Said Fex as he laughed.

"Hahahaha yeah I know right. How can someone as small as you ever become a assassin?" Said Oas as he was laughing at Me-Mow.

I was fuming up inside. What they said was true, I had no special skills at anything. I was too small to lift up weapons. I was too small to do any of those things.

"You're a joke, a loser, a freak, you're a weakling. You will never be the best assassin in all of OOO. You're just trash, you and your dream." Shark said in mocking tone.

Right there I just lost it. I did not care if they made fun of me, mock my size, steal my lunch, or beat me up. That I could take, but no one and I mean no one mocks my dream, my way of life!

I turn my head and bit Oas hand. He screamed and drop me to the ground. When I landed on the ground I ran full speed straight at Shark. I jumped up on his face and scratched his face with my claws. I managed to cut his left eye before he pulled me off of him.

"You little bitch! You cut my eye!" Shark yelled in pain.

"I'm going to break every bone in your little damn body!" Shark said.

Shark started to squeeze my whole body with his hand. It felt like my lungs were being crushed by rocks! I could barely breathe.

"Dude I think that's enough. If you keep it up you're going to kill her." Fex said in a worried tone.

"Yeah man If you kill her, we will be kicked out of the academy." Oas said.

"Shut up you pussy's! I don't care! This bitch cut my eye damn it, and I'm going to make her pay!" Shark said this time with more hate in his eyes as he squeezed Me-Mow more tighter.

He started to squeeze even more harder than before. I could no longer breathe. My vision started to get blurry. 'Is this how it ends?' I thought to my self. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come.

"Drop the cat." A voice said.

I could feel the pressure from Shark's hand loosen. I started to cough up for air. I open my eyes to see what was going on. When I opened my eyes I saw Kim standing behind Fex with her large syringe pointed at his throat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Shark.

"My name is Kim and unless you want your friend here to be injected with poison, then you will let the cat go." Kim said as she pushed the tip of the syringe to Fex throat.

"Shark help me!" Fex said crying.

Shark stared at Kim with so much anger in his eyes.

"Fine, you want her? Then catch." Shark said as he threw Me-mow at Kim.

Kim pushed Fex out of her way and caught Me-mow.

Fex ran up to Oas and Shark.

"You will pay for this! Both of you!" Shark yell as he, Oas, Fex and ran away.

I looked up at Kim right before passing out.

_**A few hour's later**_

I woke up and to my surprise, I found my self in a bed. I tried to lift my head and look around but right as I tried to, I felt a sharp pain run through my head so I put my head back down. Where am I and how did I get here? I asked my self.

"So, I see you are finally awake." A voice said.

I quickly turned my head to see who it was, but when I did I felt the pain in my head again. I closed my eyes and groaned out in pain. After a few seconds I open my eyes to see it was the girl who saved my life.

"Who are you?" Me-Mow asked.

Kim smiled. "My name is Kim."

"Kim. You sit behind me in class right?" Me-Mow asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"Where am I?" Me-mow asked.

"You are at my place. You passed out after those three shit heads ran off, so I took you back to my house and took care of your injuries." Kim said as she picked up a thimble filled with water and handed it her.

Me-Mow looked at her with a suspicious look on her face.

"It's not poisoned if that is what you are worried about." Kim said.

I took the thimble and slowly drank the water. After I finished drinking the water I put the

thimble down. The room was quiet for what seemed like hour's. I could not take it, it was

driving me crazy, so I asked the question that was running through my head. "Why?"

Kim just looked at me with a questionable look on her face.

"Why what?" Kim asked.

"Why did you save me?" Me-Mow asked.

"There is no honor in ganging up on one person." Kim said in a angry voice.

"So you saved me out of pity?" Me-Mow said in a sad tone with her head down.

"No. I saved you because I respect you." Kim said.

I raised my head in shock. You respect me? Why?

"You fought those three guy's even though you could have ran away to save your life. That takes a lot of guts." Kim said looking straight into Me-Mow's eyes.

I was surprised at what Kim just said.

"Don't you think I am a freak, a loser, or a joke?" Me-Mow asked in a sad tone of voice.

"Look at me, I have one hand. People thought I was a freak, a loser, and a joke. But do you know what I did?" Kim asked.

I just shook my head.

"I went out there and proved them all wrong. I showed them all even though I was different than them I was just as good, if not better than them." Kim said in a proud voice.

I was in aw. In my life I had never thought that there was someone just like me, but here's a girl that had gone through the same things I have and she was able to beat those three guy's. For her to say she respects me is just surprising. With all my strength I got up on my knees.

"Please train me!" Me-Mow begged.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Please teach me how to be a assassin!" Begged Me-Mow.

"Why do you want me to teach you? I am just a student like you. What do you think I can teach

you?" Kim asked, shocked that Me-Mow was asking her to teach her.

Me-Mow stood up still in pain and looked Kim in the eyes.

"Because you're smart, strong, and skilled. I have never met someone who was just like me. I've had no friend's, no one that I could talk to that understands me." Said Me-Mow as tears started to fall from her face.

Kim looked at Me-Mow and knew how she felt. Kim knew of the pain she was feeling. Kim walked up to Me-Mow and bent down and hugged her softly and said.

"It's okay. I know how it feels to be alone without a friend in the world." Kim said in a soft kind voice.

Me-Mow was now crying harder. She let out all of her sorrow.

"You don't have to feel that way any more because now you have a friend." Kim said while rubbing Me-Mow's back with a finger.

After a few minutes Me-Mow stopped crying and looked at Kim.

"Thank you Kim." Said Me-Mow.

"Your welcome Me-Mow." Said Kim.

**End Flashback**

We have been friends ever since then. We have been through the good times and  
the bad times. We have been on so many missions together and tonight she will  
be by my side in my toughest mission ever. I just hope it will not be our  
last.

Bang,bang,bang, at the door.

Me-Mow finished writing in her small journal book and put it under her small bed.

"Come in." Me-Mow said.

The door opened.

"Are you ready to go?" Kim asked.

Me-Mow turned around to Kim.

"Yeah let's go." Me-Mow said.

Me-Mow picked up her little pack and put it on her back and walked out of the  
room with Kim. One thought ran through Me-Mow's mind as they walked out into the night.

Tonight is the night that I pass my assassin's test once and for all!

_**This was chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed this so far and we will talk to you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello once again dear friends! This is chapter 2 of the fic! And guys be sure to ask all questions to Codyhobgood271 regarding this fic. This chapter was made possible by Cody and Fantom Fiction! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

The moon had just risen when Me-Mow and Kim left Me-Mow's house. They had been walking for about two hours now and they knew it would be about another hour or two before they reached their destination. Kim saw that they were coming up to a stream and figured that they should stop and rest for a bit. She looked down at Me-Mow.

"How about we take a break?" Kim said.

"Okay." Me-Mow said.

The two of them walked up to two rocks by the stream and sat down. Me-Mow pulled out her little canteen from her pack and took a drink from it. Kim took out a map from her pocket and checked to see how much longer it would be before they got to their destination.

"It seems like it will take us another two hours before we reach the castle." Kim said as she put the map back in her pocket.

"Good I can't wait to get there." Me-Mow said in a pleased voice.

Kim looked at Me-Mow with a worried look on her face. Me-Mow saw this and looked at Kim.

"What's wrong?" Me-Mow asked Kim as she put her canteen away in her pack.

Kim open her mouth and let out a sigh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim asked.

"Oh come on Kim, not this again." Me-Mow said in a irritated voice. "We have gone over this already." Me-Mow said.

I know that, but do you realize who you are going up against?" Kim asked.

Yeah, some old bag queen, what about it?" Me-Mow asked. Kim just sighed. This was one of the things that Me-Mow did that really irritated Kim. Me-Mow always did things without knowing all the facts, and that was one of the reasons why she came with her on her assassin's test."

This not just any queen you Nimrod! This is the Nightmare queen we are talking about here. She is one of the oldest and evilest people in all of OOO. It's said that she was alive during the Great Mushroom War! It's also said that she was sealed in the castle by four powerful monks back then." Kim said.

"Okay, so she's a really old queen. I don't see the big deal." Me-Mow said.

Kim took a deep breath.

"Me-Mow stop joking around, this is serious! I know how much passing this test means to you, but I think you should just wait till next year to take it again. I mean this is crazy. Why would they give you this kind of assignment. I mean no trainee has ever been given this kind of mission before. Only three people in the whole history of assassins have ever been given this kind of assassin's test! The founder, The King, and..."

"Sylvia Grey." Me-Mow said, interrupting what Kim was saying.

"Yes." Kim said.

Me-Mow stood on top of the rock that she was sitting on and looked up to Kim.

"Kim listen. I know this is dangerous and I could die, but if, no, when I finish this test I will be a full fledged assassin just like you and just like her." Me-Mow said in a proud voice.

Me-Mow turned around and looked up into the night sky.

"Kim do you remember the first day when you started training me in how to use poisons when we were kids?" Me-Mow asked still looking at the stars.

"Yeah I remember. I was showing you all the plants and mushrooms that could be used to make poisons and cures. I remember I asked you to make a poison out of anything you could find in the woods in ten minutes. After you finished it I told you to use it on a fox and when you did instead of it killing him it turned him pink. I laughed so hard when that happen." Said Kim as she laughed little.

"Hey it was my first time!" Me-Mow yelled as she blushed a bit after remembering her first mistake.

"Do you remember what happen after training?" Me-Mow asked.

"Yeah I remember." Kim said.

_***Flashback***_

"Glob I suck!" Yelled Me-Mow as she and Kim were sitting at the edge of a cliff.

"Oh it was not that bad." Kim said as she was trying to calm down her friend.

"I can't do anything right." Said Me-Mow in a sad voice with her head down.

"Hey don't worry too much about it. It took me awhile before I got the hang of it." Kim said.

"Really?" Asked Me-Mow.

"Well yeah my mom only got to teach me the basic before..." Kim stopped talking as her face turned sad.

Me-Mow felt like a idiot for making Kim talk about her past. She knew that Kim's past was a sore and painful subject for her.

"I'm sorry Kim." Me-Mow said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Kim said.

"Hey Me-Mow can I ask you a question?" Kim asked.

"Sure what is it?" Asked Me-Mow.

"Why do you really want to be assassin so badly? I mean it's not for the weak of hearts. It's a kill first ask questions never kind of life, so why try so hard?" Kim asked as she looked straight at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow looked at the field of grass. It seemed to go on and on like a endless ocean. Me-Mow turned her head and looked at Kim.

"Have you ever heard on the famous female assassin Sylvia Grey?" Me-Mow asked.

"Yeah I think so. She was the daughter of The Founder right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah when I was little my father told me stories about her and all the amazing things she did. When I heard these stories... I don't know, I just felt something deep down inside telling me that I was born to do that." Me-Mow said.

Me-Mow stood up and looked at the field of grass again.

"Right then and there I made myself a promise, that some day I would be just as good as her and then better." Me-Mow said.

She then turned around and looked Kim straight in the eyes.

"That's why I want to be assassin, because I want to be like her, it's my dream and I will give my life for it." Me-Mow said.

Kim smiled at Me-Mow.

"Well If your going to be a legendary assassin then you're going to need a weapon." Kim said as she put her hand in her pocket and after a few seconds pulled out a small syringe. On it it had a picture of her face on it.

"Is this for me?" Me-Mow asked.

"Well I remembered how you told me that you could not find a weapon your size, so I made this that way you can inject poison into your enemies." Said Kim with a smile on her face.

Me-Mow held the syringe in her paws and looked at it in aw. Tears started falling from Me-Mow's eyes, she was so happy. Other than her father, no one has ever gave her a gift before, and for Kim her first friend to have made this just for her. Me-Mow ran over to Kim and hugged her with all her strength.

"Thank you!" Me-Mow said as see was hugging Kim.

"No problem Me-Mow." Kim said with a smile.

_***End Flashback***_

Kim got up from the rock that she was sitting on and walked over to Me-Mow.

Kim let out a sigh. "Well I know once you make up your mind there's no point in trying to change it." Kim said with a smile.

"You know it." Said Me-Mow with a grin.

"All right let's get going then, shall we?." Said Kim.

"Alright then let's go kill us a queen." Me-Mow said as she jumped on Kim's shoulder.

Kim just smiled as she started walking to the Nightmare queen's castle.

_**This is the end of chapter 2! I really hope you all enjoyed this and we will see you later! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry for posting this so late! I have had alot of school work and on my own story. To Delhison, ill do chapter 4 as well man, this time faster! Credit to my bro's codyhobgood271, zombiefear101, Harry S. Truman, fantom fiction and Delihison! We have a group name now! We are...the "Sultans of Stories!" Again i'm sorry for taking so long posting this and having it so short. Chapter 4 will come soon!...I hope.**_

Two hours later, our two travelers made it to the Nightmare queen's castle. Me-Mow and Kim stood there looking at the huge old wooden drawbridge trying to figure out how they were going to get in.

"Well, how do we get inside there?" Me-Mow asked.

"I don't know. I don't see a switch or lever anywhere and it looks like this is the only way into the castle." Kim said.

"Well that's just great." Me-Mow said in an irritated voice.

"Calm down Me-Mow. Give me a few minutes to figure it out." Kim told Me-Mow as she was thinking of a way to get in to the castle.

Me-Mow sat down and huffed. "Great, I hate waiting. Said Me-Mow.

***Meanwhile in the castle***

The Nightmare queen was looking at Me-Mow and Kim through a magic portal.

"Well,well,well. It seems that I have some visitors. Oh, how long has it been since I last had any visitors?" The queen asked her self with a questionable look on her face.

But that look did not last long as she was now grinning like a mad woman.

"This will be fun. It has been a long time since I got any new toys to play with." Said the queen with a evil smile on her face.

The Nightmare queen raised up her right hand at the portal and chanted a spell.

"Oh seven demons that bind me here open your doors so I may feast on these souls tonight." Said the queen.

After she finished her spell, a black ball of flame shot out of her hand and into the portal.

"Now lets see if they can make it here without getting killed." The Nightmare queen said as she started laughing.

***Back outside***

Me-Mow was starting to lose her mind. She had been waiting for Kim to figure out a plan to get into the Nightmare queen's castle for five minutes now and they were still nowhere near to getting as they were before.

"Kim, can't you just blast the drawbridge down with your syringe?" Me-Mow asked.

Over the years Kim learn how to make her syringe into a blaster, that way she could be able to fight in close and long distance battles.

"I could, but even if that did work, we still could not reach the front entrance. It's too far to jump even for you." Kim said.

"Well there's got to be some damn way in there!" Yelled Me-Mow as she picked up a small pebble and threw it at the drawbridge and hit it.

"Yeah throwing rocks at it will definitely work." Kim said sarcastically.

Right when Me-Mow was about to retort, the drawbridge started to slowly lower down. After a minute or two the drawbridge hit the ground. Me-Mow turned and gave Kim a big grin.

"Not one word." Kim said.

They both started to walk on the drawbridge and into the castle.

**Me-Mows P.O.V.**

Me and Kim finally reached our destination; Nightmare Queen's Castle. Our mission; find and kill the Nightmare Queen and take her crown jewel.

We walked into the foyer and saw three doors. The foyer looked magnificent. It had stair wells on the sides, adjacent with the wall. A chandelier, illuminating the large room.

We gave each other a look of preparation and we sneaked to the door on the far left. As soon as we opened it, we felt heat just blast our faces. We moved our arms to see fire and lava everywhere.

I looked at Kim. She nodded and we jumped rock to rock. The rocks burned our feet. I winced in pain every time I hit one. But, I looked over to see Kim jumping rock to rock; not even giving in to pain. I sighed and I dodged a blast of fire shoot up. I lunged and made it to the back of the room. There was nothing but a note.

"What?" I said.

"We went through ALL of that! Only to find a f-cking letter?!" I said in anger.

Kim picked it up and opened the seal. She read it aloud.

"You cannot out run me. You can't hide from me, nor touch me. Darkness shapes me, but I thrive on light. What am I?"

"What's that suppose mean?" I said.

"Whatever it means, it obviously lurks behind the middle door." Kim said.

I sighed and we jumped from rock to rock back to the door.I hopped around. My feet were on fire. It hurt so bad.

We closed the door and it disappeared.

'Weird.' I thought as we entered the middle room.

The light was unbearable. We had to shut our eyes. All of the sudden, it went. We opened our eyes to see shadows. Shadows of ourselves.

"Uhh… I think I know what the riddle means, now." Kim said.

In a flash, they were behind us, attacking. I took out my mini dagger and started to assault them, but it worked to no avail.

"We can't fight them. They are driven out by light!" Kim yelled as the shadows grew.

I ran. I don't know where, but I ran. I eventually hit a wall. I opened my eyes to see a lantern and a box of matches next to it. I lit a match and lit up the lantern. All of a sudden, good forms of our shadows started to assault the evil ones. After a while, they were all defeated.

"Good job!" Kim said, panting.

I smiled and I noticed another envelope. I gave Kim the lantern and I opened the letter. I read it aloud.

'It is greater than God, but more evil than the Devil. The poor have it, but the rich need it, and if you eat it; you will die." Me-Mow said.

I folded the envelope and put it in my pack. We walked back to the foyer and went to the third room. We opened the door and noticed there was nothing in the room. It was bigger than the other two. We walked in, but stopped. There was really nothing; no people, items, anything. Including air. Our faces went red.

"_Can't...breathe…_" Kim thought as she could not talk from being asphyxiated.

I went to the end of the room as much as I could. I could see my life before my eyes. I could see the Cosmic Owl, waiting for me. I shook my head and continued.

"_Almost...there._" Me-Mow thought.

Every time I took a step, the Cosmic Owl got bigger and the room got longer. I finally reached the end and I pressed a button. Vents opened up and air was released in.

*gasp*

*Cough*

*Cough*

I took a big breath and I read the last letter, nothing was written.

"Nothing…..NOTHING?! What the freaking!" Me-Mow yelled.

"Wait Me-Mow!...*pant*... I'm starting to understand...Nothing. That was the answer to the riddle!" Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Me-Mow asked.

"Because, Nothing is more powerful than God, and nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, but the rich need nothing, and If you eat nothing, you will die! Nothing is literally the answer to the riddle!" Kim stated now knowing the answer.

"Thats so stupid!" Me-Mow said.

"Well its the answer. Lets move on." Kim said.

"Pff. Whatever." Me-Mow scoffed.

"On to the next room!" Kim said.

Me and Kim reached the front door and I opened it. What I saw next shocked me.

"The…..heck?" Me-Mow said confused.

The area in front of them was an entirely different place than they were before. It was a long, dark and narrow hallway.

"Ok something is seriously trippy." Kim said.

"Where are we?" Me-Mow asked.

Unbeknownst to them, they were in the final room. They were in a large maze.

_**Sorry my brothers and sisters! That was chapter 3! Sorry for it being so short! :( Again, really busy!**_

_**Hope to see you guys again and check out my friends and my stories if you want! **_


	4. Announcement

**Yo my bros! This is BlackAcez!**

**I know I havent updated in a while, but do not worry! I am not stopping this story!**

**I just have been super busy with my main fanfic "TAWoG-Family Ties" and with my studies.**

**I will try to write chapter 4 when I can and i will continue this fanfic! That is a promise!**

**Thank you for listening and peace!**


End file.
